


Sachakan Lover

by Burning_Nightingale



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan, The Ambassador's Mission - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Rare Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake can never be hidden, and nothing can be left in the past...A drunken fling will crack more than one heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sachakan Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This started off light then got a bit more angsty towards the end. A more serious look at the Dannyl/Achati pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognisable trademarks belong to their original owner, Trudi Canavan.

Dannyl wasn't quite sure how 'let's have a chat and a glass of wine' had turned into 'let's go to bed', but the fact was it had, and he wasn't completely sure where he stood on the matter.

And the fact that it hadn't been Tayend he'd been in bed with. Or, more correctly, the fact that it wasn't Tayend he  _was_ in bed with.

Of course, he'd considered Achati before, just like the Sachakan Ashaki had considered him. But nothing had ever  _happened_. He had to admit that now something had happened he felt rather odd.

It had been an innocent start. Achati had invited him in after a long night spent at another Ashaki's home, and Dannyl had gratefully accepted. Even after finding out that the Sachakan was interested in him, he still enjoyed his company and conversation very much. They hadn't been talking about anything special; nothing out of the ordinary, anyway. However, Dannyl had found that as he talked he got so engrossed that he forgot how much wine he was consuming. When he realized he'd had four glasses he felt stupid, but also worried about how affected he felt.

"Are you alright, Dannyl?" Achati asked quietly, noticing a lull in the magician's conversation. He made to pour him another glass absentmindedly.

Dannyl stopped his hand. "Um, no thank you, I won't. Otherwise I'll be rendered insensible!"  _But I already feel insensible,_ he worried inside.

Achati shrugged. "Well, I suppose you'll have to make it back home in one piece, too." He grinned.

Dannyl just nodded, hating how his head was spinning slightly.  _How did I get this intoxicated on four glasses of-_ Wait.  _I drank about three at dinner…Oh lord..._ "Would you mind if I did make my way home?" Dannyl asked, suddenly wishing for nothing more than his bed.

Achati smiled sadly but nodded. "It is late, I suppose."

Dannyl smiled in return and made to stand up, but found himself swaying uncontrollably. "Oh," he said quietly, reaching out his arms in an attempt to stop himself from falling over.

Achati caught his shoulder and held him steady. "Are you alright? How much of that  _did_ you drink?"

Dannyl shook his head. "I feel a little ill," he confessed. "Well, dizzy anyway. I think it was because I also drank at the Ashaki's house…"

"Sit down," Achati instructed. When Dannyl did, he asked, "Could you not heal it with magic?"

"The dizziness, maybe, but not the…drunkenness," Dannyl cringed at the word.

Achati shrugged again. Dannyl had noticed it was a very Sachakan thing to do. "Well, try healing the dizziness away then."

Dannyl closed his eyes and focused. A few minutes later, he opened them, looking happier. "Well that's gone, but now I feel…Well, I feel happy!" He smiled languidly.

Achati gave him a look. "Honestly, go home," he grinned. Then did the Sachakan shrug again. "Or not, if you'd rather."

Dannyl smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, I feel better now. I think I'll stay." He smiled, but it felt slightly lopsided.

Achati smiled. "I can get you another glass of wine."

Which was how it had started. Wine, then more wine, until Dannyl only had hazy memories to inform him of what had happened. All he knew now was that he was in bed with another man, and was not quite sure what to do next.

There was a sigh behind him, and the arm around his middle curled tighter. Soft lips pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder. Achati shifted his legs a little and then laid his head closer. Dannyl could feel his slow breaths brushing the back of his neck.

_What am I_ doing _? What the_ hell  _am I doing? But it's been so long, since it was like this…_ Dannyl screwed his eyes shut.  _And whose fault was that? Not entirely his, and you know it._ The truth was, Dannyl didn't know whose 'fault' it was, or why it had even become like it was now. His and Tayend's relationship had taken a downward turn almost while he wasn't looking, and he knew in his heart of hearts that they both shared the blame. And now…

_Now you've really betrayed him. Now, you're irredeemable. What're you going to do, grovel? I don't think that's going to work this time._ Dannyl could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes.  _Tayend's never going to forgive you. Never._

_But…who says he has to know?_

_Of course he has to know!_

_I assure you, he doesn't._

Dannyl tried to stop his shoulders shaking. Now it came to it, all he wanted was out of this bed, out of this other's man's clutches and back into the soft, familiar warm arms of the one he loved. But Tayend didn't like him anymore…and if he ever found out about this…

Gasping, Dannyl threw off the sheets and ripped himself away from Achati, running over the cold stone of the floor to the door of the bathroom. He heard a cry from behind him, but he didn't stop, didn't look back.  _I don't want him…but Tay doesn't want me…_

There was a mirror in the bathroom, a rarity in Sachaka. Dannyl looked into it, and surprised himself with a slightly twisted, humourless smile.  _Well. No turning back now. Don't you want your Sachakan lover?_


End file.
